Twilight
by immortal-san
Summary: partner story to Beloved. “So the game has begun, beloved.” Sesshomaru whispered, smirking as she stormed out of the bar.


Twilight

Chapter 1

immortal-san- Okay guys, the moment you all have been waiting for, the story that ties with Beloved. Twilight! By the way, thanks to all the reviews for Beloved. If I didn't reply to your review I am very sorry, I've had so may things going on lately I don't remember who I replied to and who I didn't, so I'm sorry to those who haven't received a reply.

Disclaimer- The Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi only. The last time immortal-san tried claiming them for her, Sesshomaru threatened to "regret the day she was ever born."

Chapter 1

"_He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Gray orbs locked with his as she gazed up at him. Pale parted lips lured him into a chaste kiss…"_

Kagome looked up from her laptop as a young waitress handed her a cup of coffee. Kagome frowned, she didn't order coffee. The waitress noticed Kagome's frown at the coffee.

"Oh, miss, you didn't order coffee, but that young man at the booth in that corner over there did. He wanted me to send his regards and wanted me to ask you if you would care to join him for a cup of coffee." The waitress said pointing to a young gentleman in the far right corner of the café.

"Please tell him, I'm very busy at the moment and I apologize for declining his generous offer." Kagome replied returning to her work on her latest story.

"Of course, miss." The waitress walked over to the young man in the corner and told him Kagome's message.

"_Tears streamed down the young priestess' face as her beloved walked away from her, never once looking back…"_

"May I sit here?" a young man asked, sitting in the empty chair across from her.

"No, you may not." Kagome answered, not looking up from her laptop.

"My name is Kouga. What's your name, lovely lady?"

"If I tell you, will you leave?"

"Can't promise you anything, babe,"

"My name is Kagome. If you don't mind I'm very busy at the moment."

"Wait, Kagome? You mean the Kagome Higurashi, the famous writer?"

"Yes Now leave."

Kagome was getting very aggravated she finally got an idea for a new story and this Koga person was annoying her to no end. She sighed before trying to type once more.

"Kagome, I was wondering, how about dinner tonight?" Koga asked.

That was the final straw. Kagome saved her story, turned her laptop off, packed her laptop into his bag and left Koga without saying a goodbye.

Kagome stepped out of the warm café. It was in the middle of February and Kagome had just moved into Tokyo from her Grandfather's shrine in Kyoto. Her raven locks blew in the cold breeze and she tightened her beige coat even more. She walked over to her red mustang, and drove towards her editor's house.

X:x:X

Kagome sat in Sango's living room sighing as she tried to work on her story once more. She could hear Sango yelling at her poor husband, Miroku about how his perverseness was ruining their relationship. Kagome got up from her seat on the floor leaving to see how bad Sango beat up Miroku this time. She tried to stifle a giggle when she saw Miroku weeping as Sango kept stomping on his poor probably broken back.

"Kags, how is the new story going?" Sango inquired taking a seat next to her best friend.

Kagome replied, "If people would stop talking to me and let me write in peace, I would have at least gotten a paragraph done!" She re-packed her laptop up and left Sango on the living room floor.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

"I need a bloody mary after all of this crap I have to put up with. I'll stop by tomorrow, 'kay?"

X:x:X

Kagome stared at her bloody mary uninterested with her favorite drink at the moment. Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings taking in the aroma of vanilla and raspberry scented candles lingering through the bar.

A young man sat in the bar stool next to her ordering a glass of wine. His long silver hair brushed up against her bare arm sending shivers down her spine. She sighed once more as she absent mindedly stirred her untouched bloody mary.

"Do you mind not sighing if you have a problem do take it somewhere else. I prefer to leave my problems outside of the bar." The man next to her said coldly.

"Sorry, I…" Kagome lost her voice as she stared intently into the man's golden orbs.

"Who are you?" She asked, not breaking eye-contact with this silver haired stranger.

"So, beloved, you're curious about my name? What is yours?" The silver haired man inquired.

"Well, my name isn't 'beloved' its Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, frustrated writer at your service." Kagome replied dully.

"Well, beloved, my name is Sesshomaru,"

"Didn't I tell you I have a name and it's not 'beloved', it's Kagome!" She glared at Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't listen to women who are so far gone in their pathetic lives to change any issues they have with their life." He growled.

"Are you saying I'm pathetic because I can't have any peace what so ever when I am writing! That my life is pathetic and that I have issues I need to settle! You incompetent jerk!" She yelled, gathering her things before leaving the almost empty bar.

"So the game has begun, beloved." Sesshomaru whispered, smirking as she stormed out of the bar.

X:x:X

Owari

immortal-san

So what did you think? You like? Then review!


End file.
